


I'll Be Your Strength

by AppleScruff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleScruff/pseuds/AppleScruff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you doing out of bed?” a soft voice sounds from behind Harry. He doesn’t have to turn around to know who’s addressed him, he’d recognizes the voice anywhere, like with all of his band mates. They’re practically family – hell, they’re more his family then the people he shares his genes with, as he almost never sees them anymore.</p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry murmurs. He puts his hand to the window, a shock of cold pricking his skin. He rather likes the slight pain.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong,” Liam asks again because of course he knows Harry isn’t just simply suffering from insomnia. Harry can hear rustling as his band mate sits down next to him on the couch.</p>
<p>“Nothing. I just miss Gran,” Harry admits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Your Strength

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alwaysenduphere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysenduphere/gifts).



The window is wet, raindrops crawling down it smooth surface. The wind his howling, blowing against the bus, making it sway as it makes its way down the interstate.

The weather outside reflects how Harry is feeling right now. Normally, when he and his band mates are on tour he enjoys traveling during the night, the movement lulling him to sleep much like a mother putting her baby to bed.

But tonight he can’t sleep. His band mates are all out cold, cocooned in their blankets while they dream of nice things. Harry on the other hand is wide awake.

Harry’s grandma died a few days ago, when the band was on their break. He had been really close to her and the loss is still fresh in his mind. It hurts that he will never eat her munch pie or be showered with kisses when he finally has the time to visit her. And it had been so sudden as well. She’s been really fit, even for her old age and Harry would’ve sworn she had a lot of years left to live.

But the fates had had another idea and had decided to cut her life-line. And now Harry is left with the pain and no chance to really grieve because she’d died the day before the tour started.

“What are you doing out of bed?” a soft voice sounds from behind Harry. He doesn’t have to turn around to know who’s addressed him, he’d recognizes the voice anywhere, like with all of his band mates. They’re practically family – hell, they’re more his family then the people he shares his genes with, as he almost never sees them anymore.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Harry murmurs. He puts his hand to the window, a shock of cold pricking his skin. He rather likes the slight pain.

“What’s wrong,” Liam asks again because of course he knows Harry isn’t just simply suffering from insomnia. Harry can hear rustling as his band mate sits down next to him on the couch.

“Nothing. I just miss Gran,” Harry admits. He’s always hated lying, especially if you won’t hurt someone if you tell the truth.

Liam doesn’t say anything, knows how close she and Harry were, just puts and arm around his band mate’s shoulder and pulls him close. Harry goes into the embrace willingly, as always eager for hugs. He likes touching the people he loves.

Rain continues to pelt down on the bus as Harry snuggles into Liam’s side, wraps his arms around Liam’s waist and closes his eyes for a moment. He concentrates on his friend’s heartbeat and the way his chest moves as he breathes. His gran may be dead, both Liam is very much alive.

Harry can feel himself drift off but Liam doesn’t seem to mind. Just continues rubbing his back and providing Harry with warmth.

When Harry wakes up, he’s lying in his bunk. Liam must have carried him here after he fell asleep. Liam really is the best mate you could ask for.

Niall greets Harry with a hug when he wonders into the dining area of the bus. Grinning, Harry returns the hug and lifts Niall from the ground. The Irish lad laughs loudly, right into Harry’s ear, who drops him immediately to save his ear drums.

“You want a bagel?” Liam asks. He’s standing in front of the counter, hand in a bag and head turned in Harry’s direction. His gaze is cheerful but careful, like he’s afraid Harry will go back to the place he was in last night at any moment.

“Yes please. With cheese.” Harry snickers at the rhyme.

Harry joins Liam at the kitchen counter and watches him prepare the bagel. When he’s finished, he hands Harry his breakfast.

As Harry sits down at the small diner table where Louis and Niall are sitting, Liam walks to the back of the bus to wake up Zayn, the boy who’s hardest to wake up. It’s really only Liam who can manage to wake up the dark-haired boy without being chewed-out.

Louis seem to be on fire this morning, telling one joke after another while Harry eats his breakfast. He’s a bit too enthusiastic if you ask Harry. Could it be Liam has told their band mates what happened last night?

It would be a Liam thing to do. Even though he’s no longer a goody-two-shoes thanks to Louis, the older boy hasn’t shed his role as daddy direction completely. He still acts like a mother hen from time to time. Harry doesn’t mind it one bit because it’s just yet another thing he loves about Liam.

He also loves that Louis seems to care Harry feels down. Louis could just as well have tired of Harry after having spent so many years together. It’s something Harry has always been afraid of, he and the boys growing apart.

Zayn finally joins the other boys when they’re almost at their destination. They have a day filled with interviews and rehearsals and Harry is looking forward to a day of being busy. Zayn manages to finish his breakfast before they drive into Manchester.

The first half of the day is dedicated to interviews. Just like always Harry and his band mates goof off as they answer the same questions they’re always asked. One interviewer asks them about their families and for a moment, a dark cloud threated to overcome Harry but Zayn distracted him by lying a hand on his leg. The warm touch of his friend had loosened the hold grieve had on his heart.

When they’re finished with the interviews, the boys head back to their hotel. They have an hour until they have to head to the stadium.

“Let’s watch a movie?” Liam suggest. They’re about to arrive at their hotel, there are probably only five minutes left of the journey.

“Don’t think an hour is enough time to watch a movie,” Niall protests. He ruffles Harry’s long curls, the younger boy tries to swat him away. “Maybe we can play a game instead.”

“What kind of game do you want to play? I don’t really think truth or dare is something we can play, seeing as we already know all of each other’s secrets.” Living in close proximity for so many years will do that for you.

“You know, there are other games aside from truth or dare,” Niall tells Harry as he tries to look at Harry sternly. “If you must know, I was thinking about Twister. I brought it with me on tour.”

“Really?” Harry asks, his mouth pulled into a grin. He loves Twister, it’s one of his favorite games. “Why didn’t you say so right away. It’s been way too long since I played Twister.”

“Ah, I see how it is,” Liam exclaims with a sigh, the smile on his lips telling Harry he doesn’t mind too much that he’s been bested. “Twister it is. But I’m going to be spinning the dial, just so you know.”

“Sure, Liam,” Harry snickers.

Louis and Zayn are all for playing Twister when they tell them about their plans of how to spend their free hour. Harry isn’t too sure if it’s because they like the game as well or because they like making Harry happy, but he doesn’t really care if he’s being honest. For once, Harry wants to be selfish.

Liam is grinning when he spins the dial, while his band mates wait for directions. The first few are simple but before long, Harry and his band mates are intimately intertwined. Harry’s long, lean body is twisted in almost impossible angles and he isn’t too sure how long he’s going to manage not to fall to the ground.

“Zayn, right foot on yellow,” Liam announces, the look on his face giving away he thinks the older boy isn’t going to make it.

And he’s right because the stretch is too long and with an umph, Zayn is lying on the ground, his band mates lying on top of him.

“Come on, get off,” Zayn complains when his band mates don’t immediately get back on their feet. Harry doesn’t really want to move, his quite comfortably, actually.

“Guys, let Zaynie breath.” Liam is shaking his head as he watches the pile of boys. “We don’t want his lunges damaged. None of us can reach his high notes.”

“Thank you for caring about my well-being,” Zayn tells Liam, his tone sarcastic.

Harry rolls off of the pile, having decided he’s teased Zayn enough. He jabs Louis softly in his side. The older boy rolls his eyes, but crawls off of the pile as well.

Soft carpet tickles the exposed skin of Harry’s back as he lays down. The ceiling is treated to a grin and dimples as Harry the feeling of happiness spreads in his chest. His band mates are really the best friends to have.

Harry’s good mood lasts until the concert that night. The crowds remind him of how proud his Gran was that he sold out stadiums. She kept reminding him, shining with pride when she told him she was so happy he was living out his dreams.

It’s not Liam who notices Harry’s change of mood. It’s Niall, who’s standing next to him on the stage beneath the hot lights. The smile that had been adorning the Irish lad’s lips, disappeared when he saw the tears in Harry’s eyes.

Niall doesn’t ask if he’s okay, just takes him into his arms and presses Harry tight against his chest. Harry buries his face into Niall’s shoulder and allows the tears to fall.

“I didn’t know you were this close,” Niall murmurs into Harry’s ear.

Much too soon Harry has to sing again. He disentangles himself from Niall’s arms and turns around, towards the crowds. His voice is surprisingly steady as he sings into the mic.

When the concert is finished, the boys hurry towards the dressing room. They quickly change clothes so they can head back to the hotel as soon as possible.

Harry can see Liam and Niall whisper to each other as he pulls on a fresh shirt. Which isn’t out of the ordinary but they keep looking at Harry. He isn’t going to ask them to tell him what they’re talking about. Niall is probably telling Liam Harry had cried during the concert.

Liam doesn’t ask Harry about his moment of weakness during the drive back to the hotel, much to Harry’s surprise. Not even Niall mentions it, just lays a hand on Harry’s thigh and doesn’t move it until they’ve reached their destination.

Tonight Harry is sharing a room with Zayn. The older boy doesn’t head straight to his bed, like usual. Instead, he sits on the one harry will be sleeping in tonight. He pats the space on the duvet next to him, indicating he wants Harry to sit there. Zayn has never been a man of many words.

He pulls Harry into a hug the moment he sits down. Harry wraps his arms around Zayn middle and bends down low enough for his head to lean on the shorter boy’s shoulder. This is going to be a bitch for his neck but at the moment he doesn’t really care.

“It sucks that you have to deal with this now. Just know you can talk to me.” Zayn’s voice is soft and soothing as he runs his hand over Harry’s back.

“How’d you deal with the death of your grandfather?” Harry’s voice is hoarse with grieve, his shoulders stiff with tension.

Like Harry and his Gran, Zayn and his grandfather had been close. Harry hadn’t known at the time but Zayn told him when Harry had opened up about his family.  

“I was allowed to go back home for a couple of days. I had time to grieve, unlike you.” One Direction had still been only an X-Factor act when that happened. The whole group had felt the absence of Zayn, like they’d lost a vital limb. Even back then it had been clear their destinies were intertwined.

Zayn lets out a sigh. “I know it’s going to sound cliché but it helps to realize she’s in a better place. She’s just somewhere else. She moved on. You’re going to see her again when you die.” Zayn chuckles and shrugs his shoulders. “Or you can get a tattoo dedicated to her.” Like Zayn had done.

Someone knocks on the door, interrupting Harry and Zayn’s conversation. The older boy pulls out of the embrace and walks to the door. He opens the door and the rest of the band walks in.  

“Harry, Zayn. We’re going out ,” Liam announces as he walks towards Harry. He pulls the younger boy from the bed and pats him on his shoulder. “We’re going to get you a puppy.”

“Well. What… why?” is Harry intelligent response. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion and Zayn looks just as surprised.

“Why do you need our help with buying you a dog?” Zayn asks.

“The dog is not for me. It’s for Harry.”

“When did I say I wanted a dog?” Harry can’t remember telling Liam about wanting to get a pet, not even the night he was drunk a few days ago.

“You didn’t, but I think it’d do you good,” Liam tells Harry. His eyes are eager, like he really thinks he’s helping Harry with something.

“How did you figure that one out?”

Liam grins. “Because everybody gets happy when they see a puppy.”

It’s clear Liam really thinks a puppy will help Harry with dealing with his Gran’s death and Harry doesn’t have it in him to say no to his eager band mate.

That’s why Harry and his band mates find themselves in an animal shelter the next day. In all his enthusiasm, Liam had forgotten that the shelters were already closed when he’d gone to Harry and Zayn’s room.

All of the pups look really cute and Harry is having a hard time choosing. He would love to buy all of them but he can’t take 8 dogs with him on tour.

“You should probably buy one who is very affectionate. A race that loves humans,” Liam advises as they go over Harry’s options once again. The other boys have wondered off, Zayn is talking to a small bulldog, Niall is trying to feed a dog a biscuit and Louis is making faces at both the staff and the animals.

“Aren’t Labradors people dogs?” Harry asks the sales clerk that’s helping them.

“That’s correct. They also don’t have many medical problems.”

Harry walks towards the pen that holds the Labrador pup and kneels down. He’s grinning from ear to ear because the pup is really adorable. “Is it a he or a she?”

“It’s a she.”

“Well, girl, I’m going to take you with me.” Harry grabs a hold of the bars of the pen and presses his face up against the cold steal. The dog looks at him with her big, brown eyes that remind Harry of the boy standing behind him, but she doesn’t move from where she’s lying on the floor, curled up.

“You’re going to break a lot of Labrador hearts when you grow up, aren’t you.” Harry lets out a sigh and grins at the dog. “You’ve already got mine.”

That night, when Harry wakes up with a hallow feeling in his chest, he finds a warm ball of fur at the end of his bed. It doesn’t take away the pain but it stops him from being too alone.


End file.
